Prisioneros
by Maaru-chan
Summary: Reviso mi ropa por segunda vez, levanto la vista y lo que tengo frente al espejo no es ni la sombra de lo que era, lo que fui y probablemente tampoco de lo que sere. Con ustedes el ganador de los septuagesimos cuartos juegos del hambre: Peeta Mellark!, y la multitud rompe en aplausos.


**CAPITULO 1 **

Reviso mi ropa por segunda vez, antes de finalmente salir de la habitación en la que eh estado por más de un año, el medico dijo que estaría bien mientras tomara los medicamentos y me comunicara constantemente con él desde el distrito 12.

Para los que no lo saben mi nombre es Peeta Mellark el Trágico enamorado de la chica en llamas Katniss Everdeen o por lo menos solía serlo hasta hace algunos meses cuando entramos por segunda vez al infierno de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y entonces el Capitolio tomo mi cuerpo y alma en custodia, mientras que ella se convirtió en el sinsajo que daría libertad a nuestros distritos yo me convertí en la pieza de ajedrez que más tarde fue llamado el secuestrado.

Me volví completamente loco yo sé que jamás podré volver a ser el mismo, me temo que nadie puede volver a lo que era una vez que ha cambiado y eso es lo que me aterra más que nada en el mundo yo ya lo eh perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos e incluso ahora a la mujer que amo, ame yo…ya no lose

Aparentemente mis captores hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo fui su títere y entonces ellos dijeron que fue sometido a un estricto régimen de tortura que solo se utiliza en casos extraordinarios una tortura llamada el secuestro, donde tus captores distorsionan por completo lo real de lo irreal y remplazan recuerdos verdaderos con algunos falsos y es ahí cuando mis palabras de hace más de un año se fueron al diablo, ellos ganaron y me hicieron una pieza más de sus juegos y yo rompí la promesa de quedarme con ella…..siempre.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta ,el cual termina sacándome de mis pensamientos tomo lo único con lo que llegue a este sitio un libro que encontré entre unos escombros luego de que tomara la decisión de someterme a tratamiento para lograr recuperarme.

-¿estás bien hijo?- pregunta el doctor mientras cruza sus brazos

-si.. no debe preocuparse más de lo necesario soy solo un paciente- le dijo mientras caminamos por el largo pasillo de color blanco y con ese olor a desinfectante que me resulta tan familiar luego de mi larga estadía.

-has cambiado tanto en estos últimos meses que aún continúa sorprendiendo la complejidad de la mente humana- dice tan maravillado como siempre, el esta obsesionado con la idea de que soy una persona excepcional puesto que pude resistir un procedimiento de experimentación tan intenso y aun continuo con vida, solo que eso solo sirvió para que el reabriera una hipótesis que había propuesto con anterioridad ante una consejo donde proponía crear una organización que controlara esta clase de prácticas, solo espero que lo autoricen no podría soportar que aun permitieran esta clase de barbaridades, tratando a seres humanos como armas o maquinas que solo sirven para fines de satisfacción propia eso es un asco.

-nos veremos pronto doctor Aurelius- digo finalmente mientras estrechamos manos y el solo me sonríe

-espero no verte tan pronto Peeta..- termina mientras me abre la puerta y por primera vez en un año soy libre.

Salgo del enorme edificio blanco y observo en lo que se ha convertido el capitolio ahora todos somos lo mismo, nadie es más que otro, solo espero que no regresen esos horribles juegos una vez más y acaben con lo que parece ser un poco de paz.

Bajo las escaleras y camino con dirección a la estación de trenes esta tan llena la plataforma que me resulta casi imposible caminar y más aun con el hecho de que las personas aún parecen reconocerme por ser el enamorado y rebelde de los últimos acontecimientos con respecto a los juegos y el levantamiento que dio libertad a nuestros distritos.

Cuando finalmente logro subir al tren que parte rumbo al distrito doce comienzo a pensar en la posibilidad de quizá no poder soportar como termino el hogar donde viví con mi familia y de nuevo me asaltan aquellos horribles recuerdos que atormentan mi mente trastornada , luego de eso termino perdiendo la conciencia hasta que llego a mi destino.

Cuando llego a la estación y miro en lo que se ha convertido el lugar que una vez fue mi hogar siento como un escalofrió recorre mi Columba vertebral hasta llegar a la planta de mis pies y es hasta entonces cuando recuerdo que estoy jugando con fuego…. Una vez más.

Camino en dirección a la aldea de los vencedores y en el transcurso del camino no puedo evitar evadir las miradas y los murmullos de las personas al verme de nuevo, pero mi mente solo imagina como se encontrara en estos momentos ella y solo tengo el deseo de ver una vez más sus hermosos ojos grises, aquellos que buscaba en mis días de colegio y que siempre que tener contacto con ellos terminaba evadiéndolos, entonces recuerdo esos días en los que aparentemente éramos felices , cuando podía disfrutar de verla disimuladamente desde lejos y huyendo de su vista cuando sentía que estaba cerca, era tan extraño para un chico como yo, alguien que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color azul, cuando la mayoría de mis compañeros compartían el color azabache o el castaño e incluso el gris de sus ojos pero nadie como ella, esa chica que desde la primera vez que la escuche cantar termine cayendo enamorado aun cuando no entendía el inmenso significado que tenía esa palabra y fue entonces cuando logre describir lo que sentía por ella en tres palabras:

Sacrificio, Muerte y Perdición.

Cuando finalmente llegue a la aldea de los vencedores estaba justamente como la recordaba parecía ser que el bombardeo no le había afectado en lo más mínimo , entonces me dirigí a mi antigua casa y justo cuando abrí la puerta sentí esa sensación de odio, soledad y desolación. Sacudí la cabeza intentando recobrar la compostura y de tres pasos e incluso un portazo termine dentro de aquella casa, observe su interior todo estaba polvoriento, deteriorado y olvidado. Era lógico que mi antiguo hogar estuviera de esa manera cuando nadie lo había habitado hacía más de un año, comencé a limpiar todo cuanto estuvo a mi alcance y cuando finalmente termine era tan tarde que de no ser por el sonido de mi estómago no me hubiera percatado de la hora , termine lo que hacía y entonces recordé que en mi casa no había absolutamente nada para cenar por lo que era necesario que saliera, tome uno de los abrigos que encontré mientras limpiaba las habitaciones del segundo piso y fui a la plaza a comprar algunas cosas que se necesitaban, carne, verduras y agua.

De vuelta las calles estaban tan solitarias que sentía miedo de estar de nuevo como peón del capitolio y siendo manipulado a su antojo, agite la cabeza mientras apresuraba el paso, cuando entre a la aldea de los vencedores pude divisar que la puerta de mi casa se encontraba abierta, entonces corrí y me encontré con un Haymitch que al parecer apenas se daba cuenta de mi regreso y por extraño que pareciera se encontraba sobrio.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que volvías chico?- pregunto mientras yo pasaba de largo y este me seguía a la cocina

-no es como si alguien esperara que regresara- contesto molesto por la manera en que ha terminado dentro de mi casa y además se atreve a reprenderme dentro de ella

-no es eso chico, pude haberte acompañado- dice mientras se sienta

-no es como si hubiera perdido la cabeza- intento bromear – solo….olvida a la persona que conociste el ya no existe- digo fríamente, provocando que el ambiente se tense un poco

-no tenías que haberte separado de ellos- dice mientras tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina

-pero lo hice-respondo mientras sonrió irónicamente

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron contigo muchacho?- dice mientras fija su vista en mi

-yo….no lo recuerdo- respondo mientras me siento a su lado- no recuerdo que fue lo que ellos me hicieron-

-te destrozaron muchacho…. Mira lo que hice contigo- dice sin mas

-¿Qué sucede contigo tú no eres así? , la rebelión era parte de su plan , Katniss y yo no sabíamos nada solo que uno de los dos era necesario para esto yo siempre estuve muerto Haymitch , tú la habías elegido desde el principio, que yo sobreviviera fue mera coincidencia- digo sin la más mínima intención de aliviar su dolor

-¿Por qué simplemente no me golpeas muchacho?, es por mi culpa que tu estas así.- dice

-no es verdad…, esto solo fue obra del capitolio y yo solo fui una más de sus piezas de juego- finalizo levantándome de la silla

-nunca me vas a perdonar, cierto-

-no es como que haya algo que perdonar, tu hiciste tu trabajo desde el principio fui un estorbo, por favor no me hagas decir cosas que solo terminan convirtiéndome en alguien miserable-

-ya lo capto mocoso, no olvides tu lugar sigo teniendo más años que tu- dice mientras me da una palmada en la espalda

-lose…-respondo mientras escucho sus pasos a través del pasillo que da directo a la salida acompañado del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Paso la noche entera dando vueltas en la cama, de un lado a otro yo después de tanto eh comenzado a acostumbrarme a la prótesis, la siento cada vez mas parte de mí que un aparato que solo me ayuda a tener movilidad, entonces cierro los ojos y recuerdo el momento en el que Katniss se enteró de que había perdido la pierna, su expresión y sus ojos eran tan sinceros que yo …. Aun no era consciente de que todo aquello era más que un acto por mantenernos con vida… ella no me amaba. No recuerdo el momento en el que caigo perdidamente dormido , lo que si se es que esos recuerdos dolorosos no desaparecen incluso ahora esas pesadillas parecen más terribles que cuando realmente las vivía, estoy entre esas cuatro paredes con esas pantallas que lo único que hacían era mostrarme una y otra vez lo que había pasado en el distrito donde había pasado mi vida hasta ahora , lo miraba una y otra y otra vez hasta que perdía la conciencia y cuando la recobraba era como si estuviera programado para continuar de donde me había quedado, no recuerdo si fueron minutos, horas o días los que me mantuvieron de esa manera, pero lo que si estoy consciente que paso es que lo siguiente fue estar sobre esa plancha gris y fría, desnudo y con aquellas personas haciendo cosas a mi cuerpo que ahora hacen que me pregunte si ¿realmente soy un humano?.

Despierto a primera hora de la mañana, estoy empapado de sudor y con el pecho agitado, estoy tan aterrado que incluso mis dedos parecen haberse aferrado tan fuertemente a la sabana que han sangrado yo no recuerdo que ha sido lo que mi mente a proyectado esta vez, pero sé que debió ser tan terrible para permitirme reaccionar de esta manera cuando me encontraba inconsciente.

Tomo una ducha de agua helada, cuando salgo de esta me visto y desayuno lo que encuentro, salgo de la casa con el único propósito de internarme en el bosque y traer de vuelta conmigo esas _Prim rose_ ella debe estar aun en ese calvario después de perder a su hermana, pero yo no podía dejar que ella hiciera aquello, que se quitara la vida y me dejara solo porque ella es mi vida entera aun cuando no se si lo que siento es real o no real yo siento que en este instante no tengo nada ni nadie , ella es lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Regreso a la aldea cubierto de tierra y con las _Prim rose _en mano , cuando finalmente llego a su casa no me molesto en tocar o esas cosas por el estilo porque sé que ella terminara ignorándome, que debo esperar a que me busque así me tome una vida entera y como si fuera un regalo del cielo , ella aparece frente a mí, la escucho hablar y observo su aspecto seguro a perdido en este tiempo unos siete u ocho kilos quizá, su cara esta demacrada, su cabello desalineado y puedo saberlo por su aspecto y olor que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tomo una ducha, no puedo evitar hacerle una cara extraña , ella se percata de ello y se marcha rápidamente después de que ambos intercambiemos algunas palabras, yo no espero que ella reaccione o se comporte parlanchinamente luego de haberme visto porque algo había de cierto en lo que Gale me dijo cuándo la guerra estaba a punto de culminar: _ella escogerá al que necesite para sobrevivir_.

Pero es entonces esas palabras lo que hace que sienta como si fuéramos dos extraños en diferentes tiempos, lugares y sitios.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y termino de plantar aquellas hermosas _Prim rose_ que pase la mañana buscando, regreso a mi casa e inmediatamente me doy un buen baño lo necesito luego de haber pasado parte de mi día tratando con la madre naturaleza, cuando salgo solo me enredo una toalla a la cintura y entonces:

-enserio no te han enseñado modales- le digo molesto por el rato que me ha hecho pasar

-tranquilo chico así traerás la conciencia- dice mientras bebe la botella de lo licor

-otra vez a las andadas- le reprocho mientras entro a mi habitación y me cambio

-nunca dije que planeaba dejarlo – dice defendiéndose, entonces guarda silencio y finalmente dice:- ¿ ya la has visto?-

-si…-respondo después de guardar silencio por un largo rato- ella no esta bien- digo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el sitio que me mantiene con vida hasta ahora

-¿aun la amas muchacho?- pregunta mientras le da un trago a su botella

-supongo que si... –finalizo mientras salgo de la habitación y le retiro la botella para darle un trago- creo que si..-

Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a quines me han dado la oportunidad leyendo esta historia que publico, mis habilidades escribiendo no son las mejores, al igual que mi ortografia por lo que toda sugerencia y corrección es más que bienvenida, de antemano gracias y espero les guste la historia que presentare.


End file.
